Talk:Anko Mitarashi
Trivia I noticed how several characters have trivia sections, and I was thinking Anko should have one as well. ... but what would one put in it? Simple, a little tidbit I discovered a little while ago. According to an interview with Kishimoto in the book "Naruto Anime Profiles, Volume 1: Episodes 1-37", Anko is, apparently, Kishimoto's favorite female character. Just an idea, mind you. If there are no objections, I think it'd be a good idea to add this information. 69.255.133.199 00:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me206.158.3.71 15:39, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Anko pic Whoever made this page,the Anko pic is blurred.Shreyman :Yes, that is the only valid image of Anko we currently have. Someone else uploaded Image:Anko-7.jpg, however they did not include proper license information and it's tagged for deletion. And as a rule of thumb, in infoboxes an image which is not tagged for deletion always has rule over one which is tagged for deletion. Also, the infobox always uses an image of the character close to their first appearance in the show (why you see an old image of naruto rather than him in Part II), and that other Anko image looks kinda new, or doesn't make a good depiction. :Of course, if you can find a good image of Anko and upload it with proper license information, then feel free to and we can put it into the article. A wiki is about collaboration. Instead of posting comments saying something's wrong, fix it yourself, that's why there's an edit tab at the top of the page. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 26, 2008 @ 01:18 (UTC) I'm Paranoid I'll do it wrong, so if I put up a link on here that leads to a good Anko screenshot can someone put it up then? Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique When did she use this? Jacce 14:29, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :In the Sea Country filler arc. ( 18:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC)) ::Thanks. Jacce 18:07, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #14792 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-28 04:19:00 UTC Mitarashi Anko's height and weight are both incorrect. Her height stated by the First Data Book is 167 cm and her weight is 45.8 kg. Anko's actual age In the image of Anko with young Orochimaru,she looks like a 12-14 year old,and Orochimaru looks like he's in his 20's.But then it would mean Anko's current age is something aoround 40 as Orochimaru is now in his 50's,right?Saiyan16 (talk) 18:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :The first databook gives her age as 24. Orochimaru looks about the same at any age. ''~SnapperT '' 18:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Anko's page just says she's 24. does this mean she's 24 in part 1 or part 2? also if that of Anko and Oro is during her days as a Konoha genin at age ten, then Kishimoto is officially on crack as that would contradict Oro leaving Konoha prior to Yamato graduating from the academy at age 6 as he is supposed to be two years older then Anko. :Read the post above what you just said, first databook says shes 24, which means part 1. And that gets me confused if shes older than yamato, cuz part two hes 26. And he might have left konoha, but he still very much so experimented, But remember yamato was captured shortly after his birth so he would have had the first hokage's DNA infused in him then. I think thats what youre talking about....Shelldone (talk) 21:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Anko is 24 in the First Databook, which makes her 28 by the time of the Third Databook. We do not know exactly when Orochimaru left Konoha, when he trained Anko, or when he experimented on Yamato. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::28? It hasn't been four years since the beginning of the series has it? Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Naruto was 12 at the time of the First Databook and 16 at the time of the Third Databook. So yeah, it has been four years. It may even have been five years by now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not knowing in which month things happen does this. All I understand is that there has been an October since the timeskip then. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I wouldn't put much faith in the characters' birthdays. It seems Kishimoto-sensei simply gives each member of a specific age group the exact same age, without taking the actual date in the manga into account. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Idk if this is canon or not, but on naruto.viz.com, they have wallpapers that have the exact day and month as the birthday. example: hinata december 27th, yamato, august 10th or tenten march 9th. All the other character info it has on it is true.--Shelldone (talk) 19:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :The databooks give us the day and month of birth for almost every character. What's your point, exactly? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh hahaha, I didnt know it was in the databooks. i didnt read any of them. anyways, well you said kishi gives each member of a specific age group the exact same age. I thought you meant like their birthday is unknown. Sorry!--Shelldone (talk) 20:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Could there be a chance they're the same age? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Could they put it in her personal as part 1 age 24 and have part 2 blank because the data book came out in the first part of the series and no one knows what her age is now. (talk) 06:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :If there's no value for one of those fields, the "Part X" doesn't show up. Omnibender - Talk - 14:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Who were Anko's teammates? I've been searching for this info everywhere but I really don't understant why Orochima had only one Genin student, Anko. Even if presumably, he killed off the other two, it still doesn't make sense because he's a highly suspicious character and I'm sure someone who would have taken Anko away from him and also even if he weren't suspected, they'd surely have tried to get other members to make a new team. (btw, I thought all missions, except for certain ones involving ANBUs or jonins, has to involve at least 3 people so how come there's always been missions throughout the story with just two people? Like Gai and Lee.) Anyways, just who were Anko's other two teammates? I really wish someone would make mention of it or at least a picture of them. Even Kakashi was shown in pictures with his other Genin teammates and the sensei but Anko's always been alone. :Reason : There was no mention of them (atleast not that i know of)..AlienGamer | Talk 03:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't heard anything about them either, why is unknown. Jacce | Talk 05:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::In the official fanbook, there is a chart of genin teams. Orochimaru has three genin students there, although two are only depicted as a question mark (the third being, of course, Anko). So it appears he did have a normal three-man genin team. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Nawaki was in Oro's team. :No he wasn't. Anko was and she's nowhere near Nawaki's age. Nawaki is be ten to twenty years older than her. the time lines don't match up in the slightest. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I know it's completely pointless and months out of date, but it wouldn't be impossible for Nawaki to have been in Orochimaru's team. No chance he was on the same team as Anko, but given Orochimaru's connection to Tsunade and the age difference Nawaki could've been in a genin team under Orochimaru. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not only would Orochimaru most likely be too young to have taught a genin team with Nawaki in it, it also seems as if a genin team is something special. We have seen dozens of genin teams in the manga and never, ever has there ever been even the slightest hint of someone having taught two genin teams. Nawaki having been taught by Orochimaru is as impossible as Chōza having been taught by Tsunade. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) There's plenty of evidence for a person teaching more than one genin team. Jiraiya taught both the Ame Orphans and Minato's team. Jiraiya also taught Naruto later and Ebisu who taught Konohamaru's team was also brought in to teach Naruto. While not in a teaching capacity Kakashi was put in charge of Team 8 during Kurenai's absense. Not to mention given the flexibility of the ninja ranking system where someone can seemingly hit Jonin before they hit puberty, and the fact that Orochimaru is known to have another pupil, his age at the time seems kind of irrelevant as he was already known as a genius of his time. I'm not saying he was absolutely Nawaki's teacher, I'm just saying it's not impossible. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :The examples you give are not the same as genin teams. There is no way you can compare them to teams like Team Kakashi or Team Minato. These genin teams have always been shown as something unique and special; The bonds between the members becoming close to those of family members. It's possible Orochimaru taught Nawaki outside of a genin team and even that he lead a normal team that had Nawaki in it, but there is no way Orochimaru had Nawaki in a genin team. In any way, there is nothing connecting Orochimaru and Nawaki in any way. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the anime's fault for making it seem like Nawaki was in a team under Orochimaru but the ages really don't add up--Cerez☺ (talk) 20:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It could be possible that Anko was picked to be Orochimaru's only student, as some believe (according to my research). The Land of Sea Arc stated that Anko was one of ten children to be brought to the Land of the Sea, each of them recieving a Curse Mark. Nine died, and Anko survived, making the one in ten percent chances of someone actually surviving the Curse Mark. It could be possbile that some of those children might be Anko's teammates. But I'm on the side that Anko was chosen as Orochimaru's only student.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :The First Fanbook pretty much proves she was part of a normal genin team, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Point. I have book, too, but I never really thought about it.--'NinjaSheik' 22:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *The time-line for Anko's and Orochimaru's pasts don't add up. Orochimaru defected before the Kyuubi attack, 16 years ago meaning Anko would have been 12. Assuming she recieved her curse mark just before Orochimaru left, Juugo, whom the curse mark originated from, would only have been 2 at the time. :Thats quite intrestin, wouldn't u say....and it is true, cause when orochi went to recruit Kimimaro, he was a sound shinobi wasn't he...And Kimimaro is the one who found Jugo rite?? ..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::They are crazy. here is how to fix it. anko go with orochimaru when he defected.. or something in that filler arc where she found lost memories? how old was she was she was found again after that incident..? and for the age of jugo.. ill just assume he has been living forever and has been giving away his flesh and reverting to a young child.. and sometimes he didnt recoperate.. and the age in data book reflects physical age instead of chronological just for that specific character..Simant (talk) 19:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::He hadn't defected then, anko was given the curse mark, then orochi defected, the orochi found Kimimaro, the Kimimaro found Jugo who was the main ehh...item? behind the curse mark....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::When was it said that Orochimaru defected before the attack of the Nine-Tails? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :He defected aftr the attack on the 9 tails..I dunno, I just found this trivia to be intrestin, it wasn't me who came up with it....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 04:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) It is really confuseing, with the timeline and all, but lets remember this is Anime and 18-Year olds often look 12, I think that Anko went back to Orochimaru, cause I frankly don't believe any of filler episodes really count as information since Masashi Kishimoto didn't make them. And going back to the age thing, Anko could of very well have been between 14 and 8 when the picture of her as a child was stated, cause she was supposed to be talented and then would have gradutated ealry (Like Itachi who did in one year) And I can't think of when Orochimaru was defected, but it seemed like it was before Nine-Tail's attacked, becase the Third Hokage was ever-so younger in the flashback of them finding out Orochimaru was doing experiments. And he was grey-haired when comforting Iruka after his parents were killed by Nine-Tails, so, once again, I think Anko made contact, maybe joined Orochimaru for a short time after his defection, and Orochimaru got Jugo and Kimimaro (And, please, it's bugging me none of you are spelling his name right) around that time, cause in my point of view Kimimaro looked about 6 or 7, and Jugo was probably the same age. But then again Simmant's theory of him giveing his flesh and turning young over-and-over again doesn't seem so unbelieveable, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) curse mark did she ever use the curse mark. if so tell me when and also sombody should put a pic if she ever did use it-Bleach boy no she didnt cuz her curse mark is dormant--Moiz1224 (talk) 20:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) sorry but what dose Dormant mean?-Bleach boy :It means she has it but it isn't active, like malaria can be in your body but it is not infecting you. Jacce | Talk 20:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ooo thnx XD-Bleach boy i wander how she got the curse mark when she was young and the source of the mark ( jogo ) is younger than her about 10 years -- (talk) 21:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC)((somebody)) :Maybe she wasn't as young as you think she was. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Anko only use Her curse mark is The ultimate Ninja Series when the do the ulitmate jutse but only when she fight orochimare Anko's Appearance Anyone else think it's kinda weird that most of the Konoha shinobi have those "appearance content thread thing" (for lack of a much better term lol), and Anko doesn't? If so, then shouldn't we make one for her? Krone8 :I think we should too. ZeroSD (talk) 00:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Age I think we can fix the age problem with Anko, it's not hard to do, just take her age and add 2 and then three for Shippuden. We don't want people thinking Anko is still 24 after basically 3-4 years. Shock Dragoon 7:30am EST So her age right now would be 27. When will someone write the age? --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) When the databook profile lists it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Why doesn't Anko have even at least one quote?? --Princess Libra (talk) 15:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra :Because she hasnt really said anything that important as to who she is or anything special about her or something else. :Any proof she has? feel free to add it yourself and someone would evaluate it if its worthy to keep or not. --Shelldone (talk) 10:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) So how do you add the quotes part? I'm sorta new here. --RoseLi (talk) 09:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC)RoseLi :If you want to add it under a new headline, write Quotes on a new line. Look at other character pages for set-up standards :)~Hakinu (talk | ) 11:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! RoseLi (talk) 12:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC)RoseLi Fix Nevermind I figured it out. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hey, can someone fix the Laura Bailey link on Anko's page? It's redirected to the wrong Laura Bailey.--'NinjaSheik' 20:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Episode in wich episode is anko on mision with tokuma hyuga? in Fourth Shinobi World War, but when? :It is not anime yet. Chapters 489-490. Jacce | Talk | 08:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Anko's Cursed Mark Is her Cursed Marked removed now? Since Orochimaru has been pierced by Totsuka Sword? :we don't know whether Orochimaru being dead has any effect on the curse mark --Cerez365 (talk) 23:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) As far as i know the curse fuels from hate, and desire for revenge which are not typical for Anko. That's why the seal faded away, but not fully gone. on the chunin exams, Orochimaru had to restore it. Now orochimaru is dead and cannot maintain it, and cannot restore it any longer, for me is safe to assume that it will fade away as before or maybe more, but without anyone to maintain and restore it, the seal will no longer be a part of her life. it might not be completley gone, but thanks to her lack of hatred and lack of desirefor revenge the seal will fade away to a degree where it will have no particular effect on her. Diabolik.kant (talk) 22:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anko's behaviour I never ever saw in real life or in any other movie/anime no matter naruto or any other anime or any other movie at all, any one else to get so mad and upset for a portion of food, as anko was, after naruto ate her dumplings. angry voice demonic and glowing red eyes, trowing the sticks from previous portions like they were weapon needles... yet it was made kind of funny. i like this part of the 170 episode. Diabolik.kant (talk) 22:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :what does this have to do with Anko's article? this is not a forum --Cerez365 (talk) 22:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) For example it might be reformatted somehow (something like she get's angry when someone messes up with her favorite food, or something similar) and included in her personality part in a different form, from the form i used here. (talk) 14:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think a more important matter would adding to her Personality section is her feelings towards her old sensei, Orochimaru. The way she idolize him and then held nothing but pure hatred for him for abandoning her is kinda important to her personality. Anko is always so eager to kill her old mentor, seeing it was her duty to stop as a former subordinate.--'NinjaSheik' 18:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :When was it said she idolised Orochimaru? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In the Land of the Sea arc. Though, her words were more like "looked up to you more than anyone in the world". Either way, it has the same meaning.--'NinjaSheik' 22:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, filler. That explains why I didn't recall it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Despite being a filler or not, it's quite true. We all know Anko wanted to be like her sensei, and she really looked up to him. Her relationship with Orochimaru is connected to her personality. I mean, look how she always act when it comes to him. She's really different compare how she acts around her friends. What happened between those two is quite important, and Anko's admiration from hatred for her sensei should be mention.--'NinjaSheik' 22:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :There is nothing in the manga that suggests she looked up to Orochimaru or wanted to be like him. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No, but it's the anime. I know it was just filler, but the anime tends to add more details than the manga. I think it's worth mentioning.--'NinjaSheik' 01:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I never said it wasn't worth mentioning. You just said the same adoration could also be found in the manga, just less explicit, which I disagree with. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say it could be in the seen in the manga. I mean, Anko had pretty much the same reaction when Orochimaru mentioned if she was still angry for "abandoning" her in both the anime and manga. I also think that part of Anko wants to return to her old sensei. That was clearly hinted during the meeting discussing Hayate's death, when her eyes met nervously with Third Hokage. Look, since her admiration for Orochimaru as a child was only mention during the anime filler (which people do not believe to actually be a part of the Naruto series, therefore, irrelevant), I'll mention her admiration was only seen in the anime. Are we going to mention this or what? If the answer is "no", I understand. My sister is harping me mentioning this, since she find it "useless" to discuss with a top-rank user and all that. She thinks I'm acting on "impulse" because for my love for Orochimaru and Anko's relationship. No matter, what happened between those two seems important to me.--'NinjaSheik' 16:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Although its relevance to the manga is a matter of discussion, its relevance to the anime is clear and strong. It should definitely be mentioned, although I would like to a mention of it being anime-only. :As for your sister, anything that happens to any character is important. Impulse or not, you are trying to make this article better by having an important fact added and you even had the decency to put it up for discussion. Those are signs of a civilised and great user. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Really...? Wow, I can't believe a top-rank user is praising me! I feel so happy right now! So, I can mention it in Anko's page, right? Yay! Oh, but what about her and that hint from both of the anime and manga, her nervous reaction when Lord Hokage met Anko's eye during that meeting when discussing Hayate's death? I know isn't just me, that was clear hint that Anko might have some old feelings towards her sensei. Another hint could be when she was discussing with Lord Hokage about her encounter with Orochimaru. She didn't even reply when he asked her about having a connection to Orochimaru anymore. Anko had such a gulity expression on her face. Either she was feeling ashamed or it's a hint that she might want to go back to Orochimaru. I want a answer before I do any editing. Though, I prefer someone like you, Suki-san, to do it. Description isn't really my strong suit when it comes to typing.--'NinjaSheik' 22:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) heavon seal can we have a picture of her in heavon seal mode please. :There isn't one. ''~SnapperT '' 18:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean the game? It's impossible to capture a good pic of Anko in Level 2. Since I'm talking here, can we might update her age, please? Her infobox still says 24. Anko should be 24-25 in Part I, and should be around the age of 28 in Part II.--'NinjaSheik' 18:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Only one of those ages is ever actually given. People can do the math to figure out her other ages. ''~SnapperT '' 18:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Still, I can't see why we can't put it in her infobox. Three years passed since Naruto left the village. Anko was 24 at the start of the series. She appeared in the filler arc for the Land of the Sea. In the beginning of that Mizuki Strikes back arc, that took place before the Land of the Sea arc, Lady Tsunade states it's been a year. Anko should be 25 during the Land of the Sea arc. Three years plus her age from then equals 28. Though at the start of the Shippuden series, it's only been 2 and a half years, so she should be 27. Either way, Anko is currently 28.--'NinjaSheik' 19:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :As I said, and as you have demonstrated, people can do the math. Including the ages has caused abuse in the past; people add Part I ages for characters that didn't appear until Part II, and add Part II ages for characters that haven't been seen since Part I. ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, I still don't see why we can't do the minor edit, but I'll let it go. Normally, I don't make edits unless it's reverting. I'll trust you.--'NinjaSheik' 19:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Team Anko? Should we add a page for her team she used to hunt Kabuto? Since we know the names of all three others now.ZeroSD (talk) 23:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...I think we could, but it's not like we created a page for Anko-kun when she lead Ino, Naruto, and Shino in the Land of the Sea. But then again, it was filler. What does anyone else think?--'NinjaSheik' 22:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Anko's Death? After she lost to Kabuto and Kabuto held her up with his snake, is she dead? CJSTRO12 (talk) 05:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) No, she's not dead!--'NinjaSheik' 05:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not confirmed, any way. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) ::http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/96649938/7 I thought she was dead when I first saw her, but the snake's head seems to be lying only beside her neck, and I doubt Kabuto would go to the effort of holding up a corpse like that. Basically we will have to wait to be sure. GoldenTopaz (talk) 17:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Incapacitated? dont you think its a little premature to say that. we dont know and incapacitation is not a for sure thing we dont even know if shes in her body. how many times has Orochimaru spit out a new body that one could be a diversion all im saying is we dont know and seeing how we have never seen her in a fight (well that one time with Orochimaru) we dont know what she is capable of plus what about her curse mark wold it not take over in distress i know they sealed it off but its still there. Deidara & Kisame both were alive at points when we thought they were dead so until its confirmed she is alive.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 14:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We're as sure she's alive as we were when Hinata was stabbed by the Deva Path, she was listed as incapacitated before they showed us she was alive. Omnibender - Talk - 15:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You know, I undertand the Spoiler Policy restricts us for posting any spoilers before the chapter is out, but why undo my edit? I knew all along Anko was alive, but no one could ever guess since she looked "dead". She was unconscious the whole time, as expected.--'NinjaSheik' 21:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I noticed someone listed her as incapacitated. While I sort of understand this, we do know for a fact she's alive, because Kabuto said she needs to be alive. I don't think she fits the other circumstances where we've listed characters like that: she's not in the same position as Hidan or Orochimaru, her status is known, unlike Hinata after being stabbed by the Deva Path, and she's not, as far as we know, in a coma like Tsunade was. Omnibender - Talk - 19:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree we really don't know her status because there was no real finality to it. Leaving her as alive until we do can't hurt--Cerez365 (talk) 19:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree.--'NinjaSheik' 21:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I doubt she will die isn't she like a Kishimoto's favourite female character. Hammered Sledge (talk) 05:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru's Chakra Shouldn't we mention that Anko has part of Orochimaru's charka witnin her in her Ablities section or something? I'm pretty sure that his chakra was able to enter her body when he gave her the Curse Mark.--'NinjaSheik' 03:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Pockey Dimension Hey, NinjaSheik here. I'm using a computer in school right now, so I can't log in. I want to bring up something I've been reading in the fourms lately. It said when Kabuto tucked Anko underneath his cloak, she was transported to another dimension. That could be true since when he did, I think Anko disappear. What do you guys think?'--NinjaSheik' :Maybe he sealed her in a scroll? Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the butt-snake swallowed her, to be digested over a long period of time? ''~SnapperT '' 18:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I saw a bulge so i think she still under there. Also notice that Kabuto doesn't really move from the spot he was standing in. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sealed her up in a scroll? Likely...not. Butt-snaked swallowed her? Gross... And it kinda seemed perverted to me that Kabuto actually kept her under his robe! That was so weird, but I kinda find it...sweet since he was keeping her safe. Anyway, it is true Kabuto didn't move at from the spot he was standing, but it was hard to tell if she was actually transported. The bump of the side of Kabuto was clear here, which was my precious Anko. But afterwards, the panels in the next pages were in angles where it was hard to tell.--'NinjaSheik' 21:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon I noticed in episode 30 of the original Naruto anime Anko throws some needles at Orochimaru. Am I blind or is it there?--Izuma51 (talk) 00:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You mean senbon? Yeah, it's there.--'NinjaSheik' 00:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I actually noticed this recently as well, while not quite senbon, she does have several thin knives in the manga which were probaly replaced by standard senbon in the anime. I'm wondering if this should be added to Anko or made a page in itself for these weapons. http://www.mangareader.net/93-55-9/naruto/chapter-50.html --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty it's the same weapon.--'NinjaSheik' 04:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Episode Anko in Invasion of Pain arc What episode is Anko's first appeareance in the pein's arc?? I mean when she is with Yamato and Sai in a mission and theyre trying to track Kabuto.. What episode is it?? Episode 167 of Shippuden.--'NinjaSheik' 19:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) no... before that.. They showed an appearance before it im sure of it.. Her first appearance in the Pain Arc was that episode. She appeared in episode 115 of Shippuden in the Hunt for Itachi Arc, if that's you mean.--'NinjaSheik' 19:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No, not that... Its certainly in peins arc.. Its kind of the same scene but its different.. Look at the Anko desription Part II section, it says, Before Pein attacked, they are shown tracking Kabuto... (And then after that, it says Yamato knew about 6 tails kyubii) <--- That thing is what have been shown in the episode you gave me.. I need the first bit.. DUDE. IT'S. THAT. EPISODE! I know every episode that Anko appears in.--'NinjaSheik' 20:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) say anymore episodes she appeared in somewhere neaar that peins arc.. Here's a list of all the episodes Anko had appeared in thus far in Shippuden: ~'Naruto Episodes: Part II (Shippūden)'~ Episode 113.) The Serpent's Pupil Episode 114.) Eye of a Hawk Episode 167.) Planetary Devastation Episode 170.) Big Adventure! The Quest for the Fourth Hokage's Legacy Part 1 Episode 197.) The Sixth Hokage Danzō The only one close enough to the Pain Arc is the episode of the Five Kage Summit, episode 197, when she is shown with Sai investigating on of Orochimaru's hideouts, and then her new teammates arrives.--'NinjaSheik' 20:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) kk, thanks.. got it, anyway do you know the time when she summons her snakes in shippuden? You never summoned snakes in Shippuden. You're talking about the Land of the Sea Arc in Part I of Naruto.--'NinjaSheik' 20:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Different Voice Actress? Just to be sure, does Anko's voice sound different in Episode 114 in English? The episode finally came out since the iTune error was finally corrected. Can anyone find out to see if Laura Bailey voices or someone else? The credits should list it, but it's Japanese, and since I can read, can someone please get confirmation?--'NinjaSheik' 23:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Abandoning the village with Orochimaru Dunno how correct this is http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Timeline But Anko has gratuated to Chunin 2 years after Jugo and Kimimaro were born (2 years old) When Minato was elected Hokage, Oro left the village some time later ... Anko was promoted to Chunin the same year Minato has died ... Oro 38 years old. -this basically confirms Oro was still Konoha Shinobi when the Kyubi attacked. To make it reasonable, Oro found Kimimaro after he left the village, and let's say it was with Anko the same year she became Chunin. Kimimaro was 6 years old when 42 years old Oro took him and Anko was 16 Dunno how canonical the anime scenes are, but let's say Jugo was already in Oro's care by the time Kimimaro was "recruited" (I dont believe the anime scene when it's shown that Jugo came to Orochimaru as 10-12 years old) Anko was given her Cursed Seal, she was THE FIRST ONE that survived, meaning Kimamaro was given it later/ That means even if Oro has experimented on 6 years old Jugo and gave Anko Cursed Seal the year Kimimaro came, Anko was given her seal when she was at least 16- years old, thus she has defected from the village along with Orochimaru when he was already member of Akatsuki (unless Oro was a member for less than 1-2 year/s) and she was already old enough to express a disagreement making her essentially a missing-ninja. Just thought it's worthy a trivia ... and if taking the anime scenes into consideration, Anko would be 20-22 years old when given the seal, and as 24 years old she was a Konoha Shinobi again. --Elveonora (talk) 18:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Replacement of the current one. This is just the same shot as the current image but in HD. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :When that episode came out I thought about uploading that to give Anko's image a boost but I realised that she loses her hairstyle in it and the image in her infobox doesn't need to be changed at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::What hairstyle ? I don't see any difference. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You can see her hair behind her in the current one and it's much bigger(?) that the current one. It's kind of like the case with what the animators did to Kakashi's because apparently they can't be bothered to draw it any more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think someone's hair style makes much of a difference to an image, all that matter is that the character's face is shown. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's just my opinion though. The current image shows her face and it's decent quality so I didn't or don't see the need for it to be changed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Her hair doesn't look that different. I don't oppose this image, since it's basically the same. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Changed the infobox image. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I also concur with Cerez-senpai. I think the current one was better because it shows more of her head. The HD does look better in quality, but I see no reason to replace it.--'NinjaSheik' 18:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::As long as the person is in shot, does it honestly matter that much if every strand of hair or every part of their skin is showing ? My image is just the same as the current one, I can't see the issue here, except people being nitpickers to have no image changes. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Replacing a perfectly good image in itself is whimsical, hence you're not going to get anything but whimsical responses as to why it shouldn't be changed. I still say it doesn't need to be changed because though they look similar the current image looks better to me. Going also from what I saw in the replacement image is much "smaller" in the infobox.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::The replacement image is smaller because it's 1920x1080, aka widescreen ratio (16:9). The only people against this image are you and NinjaSheik. NS only rejects it because the current one shows more of her head (which is just a ridiculous, if not ludicrous, reason to reject something) and you reject it because her hair looks different (which is even more of a ludicrous reason). An HD image is vastly superior imo, assuming that the angles are good. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's not "ludicrous". I think a image of the subject of an article should have full view of the subject's appearance.--'NinjaSheik' 20:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, my proposed image does exactly that, so I can't see the supposed problem you are describing. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I can't really argue for anything except the fact that I like the hair and I believe more people should possibly have more of a say in the matter. Though I'm not entirely sure where this idea that high resolution images are "better" than every other one, but in cases where the current image isn't of terrible quality, I don't see that as a viable reason to change the image.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Poison i think poison should be added to her infobox under the tools section, the reason being is that she uses snakes for her summoning jutsu and in the databook it said that the hidden shadow snake hands can be used to inject the enemy with poison, and the twin snakes mutual death technique injects poison into her and her enemies wrists killing them both, and although she hadn't completed that jutsu she atempted to. and orochimaru only used poison through his snakes, why not her? (talk) 21:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Anko doesn't use poison though, her snakes do. While I don't know if Orochimaru was added before it was revealed that his "actual body" was comprised entirely of snakes that secreted poison and the fact that his blood itself exuded poisonous fumes, but that's the only way I'd see adding Anko as a poison user.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) and the snakes under her control meaning that she cause use the poison whens she wants. also didn't we add kabuto to the list after we seen him using those snakes to kill those ninja, leaving behind a trail of corpses for anko to find. (talk) 21:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember when Kabuto was added as a user either.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a question. Why does Anko's info box said that used a dagger? When did she do that? And secondly, she also used senbon in the manga, not just the anime.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::The things she used in chapter 50 against Orochimaru. I don't remember her using senbon though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) im not sure about senbon eithe, alothough i dont watch many of the fillers. maybe someone saw her throwing the dango sticks in the chunin exam arc and said that was senbon. im watching that filler arc about her now to see when she used senbon. (talk) 21:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) No, it was not a dagger. It was a kunai. See here. And she used senbon, too, just like the ones in the anime. Trust me, I'm an expert when it comes to Anko! :)--'NinjaSheik' 21:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not when she stabs him, that's a kunai yes. I meant your last link, those aren't senbon the base is too thick and it has a blade/jagged edges. That's being considered daggers though they could've easily been scalpels not that I think about it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... They could've been scalpels. But maybe the senbon she used just came with a different design. Could be possible because a lot of kunai knives have different designs too.--'NinjaSheik' 22:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) i didn't see her use senbon at all in her filler arc, though she may have used senbon at a different point. however at the beggining of the last episode of the land of sea arc, when amachi tried to escape anko captured him with her hidden shadow snake hands but when the snakes bound him they turned into rope, seriously isn't that weird. i think its episode 173. (talk) 22:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Going from the meaning of the word senbon, I don't think so. They have to be "long cylindrical objects" or something like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Well, that's have I always thought. They're too small to be called daggers, I think.--'NinjaSheik' 22:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Did Kishi forget ? I haven't seen her on the floor or any panel as latest few chapters "_" --Elveonora (talk) 06:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :He didn't. Probably Kabuto finished absorbing Oro's chakra and discarded Anko. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 06:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) and yet anko was there in the cave right behind kabuto right as itachi and sasuke arrived. (talk) 07:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :He dropped her in his pocket dimension again? Otherwise she'd be dead on that cave floor by now. Kishimoto isn't the type to forget characters me thinks.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC)